Us Against the World
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: They want to make it work but it seems the world's against them. CODY/RANDY. SLASH


Title: Us Against the World

Author: Candy_rko

Pairing: Cody/Randy

Summary: They want to make it work but it seems the world's against them

Words: 2800

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE

Notes: Written in conjunction with my Evan/Chris Jericho story. You don't have to read it. There will allusions later on that relate to Heal my Broken Soul though.

Chapter 1

"I miss you." Randy gazed at the phone in his hand, hearing the oh so obvious depression in his young love's voice. It killed him. It made his heart twist and ache painfully in his chest. A year ago when he'd started this with Cody Rhodes he hadn't anticipated on it progressing to this level. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with Cody. It had been impossible once Randy had started to know Cody rather then seeing him as sex object. Now? Randy dreaded to think of the day Cody stopped loving him. The day that Cody decided he wanted someone younger. Someone that he didn't have to spend days or weeks away from him. "I miss you too, baby," Randy said softly.

"I can't sleep."

"I know." God, did Randy know. He'd gotten so used to falling asleep to that beautiful face and waking up to see those gorgeous baby blues. Now? He hugged his pillow at night and had enough wet dreams about Cody that he felt he was regressing to a teenager again. Randy hadn't been celibate in years; he was a sexual person. His boyfriend was half way across the country. It was making Randy's nerves fray at the seams. "You were amazing against John."

Randy could imagine the smile curling those cock sucking lips, could see the dimples. "Thanks. I learned from the best. I just, I keep thinking that maybe I should've listened better or asked more questions. Randy, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I've never been away from you guys. And now all my friends are on Raw. Do you think Vince did this on purpose to break us up? That he maybe he was scared that our relationship would get out and the fans would revolt?"

Randy wouldn't have been shocked. Apparently all Randy did was piss people off. And Cody usually paid the price. Adam couldn't stand him. John hated him. Ted was stuck between being jealous of him and admiring him. Hell, his only allies these days were Chris Jericho and John Morrison. Cody had been the one that connected Randy to the rest of the world. But that was gone. "Vince doesn't know. Ok? He would've already threatened us if he did or exploited it. You never know with that man."

"…This fuckin' sucks, Randy. I hate being away from you and I hate that I never know when I'm goin' to see you next. I hate that I cry when I fuck myself thinking about you. I'm twenty four! I'm actin' like some blubbering tween that just found out Justin Beiber's a fag!"

"Baby, it's going to be fine. Alright? We'll get through this. I swear it."

Cody sighed, "I'm scared."

"Me too."

Cody laughed, "Randall Keith Orton doesn't get scared. You're the Legend Killer. Nothing scares you."

"Losing you fucking terrifies me," Randy gripped the phone so hard he was sure it was going to snap in two.

"Look, I have to go. Drew's drunk off his ass."

"He your roommate?" Randy was shocked he kept the anger out of his voice.

"Yeah. I love you, Randy."

"Love you too, baby." The dial tone rang in Randy's ear.

He closed his eyes, trying not to imagine his Cody with Drew McIntyre. Of Drew's hands on Cody's body, touching all the sculpted muscles that Randy had memorized. Of Drew's lips on Cody's; Cody's lips were marshmallow soft, he tasted of chocolate and mint. Cody's penchant for Thin Mints and Andes was notorious. Of Drew's mouth wrapped around Cody's cock. Randy knew how to make his boy scream. Knew how to make him beg for it. Knew all the right buttons to push. "Goddamnit!" Randy snarled, hurling a cheap vase on the table beside him across the room. He was satisfied when it shattered against the wall.

How would they make it through this?

Was love enough in the end? Randy had seen more solid relationships wither away and die because of the distance. Fuck, it's what had happened to him and Adam. And while Cody was _nothing_ like Adam Copeland, he didn't want to take that chance. He didn't want it to become a reality. Cody was young, bound to want to experiment. Randy wasn't in the picture anymore. Cody couldn't hold his liquor. What if one night of celebrating turned into Cody being on his back for another man? Drew? Phil? Jason? The men that already had a vendetta against Randy. They could seduce Cody and then call to gloat about it.

The door opened, revealing John Morrison, "Hey, I thought I heard something break. What's wrong?" Concern was flashing across the handsome face. Randy silently congratulated John on being drafted to Raw. John could be with his Demon of Desire; the one relationship that hadn't been torn apart by the distance. "Randy?"

"How'd you do it?"

John smiled wanly, slinging an arm across Randy's broad shoulders, the Gucci cologne tickling Randy's nose; that wasn't John's brand. "We talked a lot. Made sure we met up whenever we could, even if it was just over night. And, uh, we had come pretty intense web cam dates. You might want to check into getting a lap top." Randy was about to protest but John's finger was against his lips, "I know you're a technophobe. I don't know how Cody puts up with that. The kid's the biggest nerd I've ever seen."

"Hey, don't bash my boy."

"I'm actually insulting you," John rolled his eyes, "But seriously, I'll help you understand it. I know it goes over your head. Are you sure you weren't blond?"

"JOHN."

Morrison grinned, raising his hands in mock defense. "Don't bite my head off. Mike would _eat_ you. He's a possessive little bitch but I love the bastard," John's voice was fond. "Tomorrow morning we'll go to Best Buy. Just please stop moping. Your reputation is being destroyed. Randy Orton _does not_ pout. You up to going out with us? We're treating the Smackdown guys to drinks."

Randy shrugged, "Sure. Anything to keep my mind off of Cody."

John threw Randy's Affliction t-shirt at him, "It'll get easier. It'll take some time but you'll make it work. If there's one thing I know about you, you're a stubborn ass. And Cody's just as bad. The kid worships you."

"What if he finds someone else?" Randy asked, grabbing his keys and wallet from the table by the door. "Like, Drew?"

"Number one, if that motherfucker even _touches_ Cody, I'll chop off his hair." And _everyone _knew how attached Drew was to his long locks. He just about as bad as John. "Number two, Cody loves you and he'd never cheat on you. Number three, you've got Jason there. He's not going to let anyone _near_ Cody."

Randy scowled, slamming the door shut, "That's supposed to make me feel better? That Reso's volunteered to be baby sitter? I don't trust him either." "Jason won't do anything. I know him. And besides, his little boy toy would rip off his dick."

Randy's brows arched, "What?"

John laughed, "You're out of the loop, Randy. Jack and Jason have been doing the horizontal tango for a couple of months." Randy nearly walked into a wall. Jack Swagger and Jason Reso? Not a match that Randy would have ever thought of, not even in his wildest dreams. Of course, he wouldn't have _dreamt_ of the two blondes in the first place. The fact the Jason was keeping an eye on Cody and no doubt Jack would be too considering Jack had started to become part of the Brat Pack, alleviated some of the stress. But he couldn't stop the nagging doubt in his heart.

* * *

Randy lounged against the seat, taking another shot of Grey Goose, watching through half lidded eyes as John and Mike danced too close for men desperately attempting to hide their relationship from the public. It would be written off as drunken idiocy and luckily for them, the club was jam packed with sweaty, half naked bodies. Once, Randy would have already found some club bunny to fuck. Once, he would have gotten one of the impressionable young rookies to spread his legs in the bathroom. Fuck, he'd changed so much in a year.

"Ah'm not used to this," Stephen grinned, sinking down beside Randy, oblivious to the fact that Randy _really_ didn't want his personal bubble invaded. "Yer actin' like some lovesick arse. It's blarney."

"And you need to learn to speak English," Randy snapped, already pissy mood escalating.

"Aw, don' eat me head off," Stephen rolled his eyes, "Ah'm not here to make ya mad. Ah hate seein' ya like this. Cody's mah friend. One of tha only ones that was nice tah me when Ah came. He wants me tah keep an eye on yah, make sure yer eatin' and not bein' all depressed." "That's none of your fuckin' business," Randy hissed, neck cracking as he flexed, desperate to keep the monster at bay.

"Look, whether ya like or not, Cody's mah mate. And Ah'm doin' as he asked me tah do. Ya can hate me for it, Ah don' care. Stop fookin' mopin' and get yer ass out there and have some fun. He's not goin' anywhere, Orton. Ah think yer underestimatin' Cody. And Ah think yer underestimating yerself. He's not Cena."

Randy's gray eyes widened, gazing at Stephen in horror. How much had Cody told Stephen about Randy's rocky past? Did Stephen know about the long string of men and women that Randy had been with? Did he know about the steroid abuse? Did he knew how severe Randy's IED actually was? Did he knew that Cody was the first person he'd ever spoken I love you to and meant it? "You should get out my face."

Stephen sighed, getting to his feet, "Who's goin' to save yah when yer stars fall outta yer sky, Randy? Cuz at the rate yer goin', yer not gonna have any friends. And yer gonna lose Cody."

Randy signaled a waitress for another round of alcohol, watching warily as Stephen disappeared among the crowd. He couldn't stop the feelings of betrayal. Randy was an intensely private person that wanted his personal life to stay just that; personal. He'd never told a soul about the secrets Cody had told him and he wasn't about to. But damn, did it fucking suck. "Ortz, you wanna dance?!" John winked flirtatiously at him, already three sheets to the wind.

He glanced at Mike, the blond grinning, "Go ahead. I don't mind. That's some action I'd _pay_ good money to see. Fuckkk, you're both so hot."

"Calm down, Demon," John smirked, "You can live out those fantasies in our bed later. Come on, Randy, we haven't gotten to celebrate me being on Raw. Please?" Pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. Randy wondered if Cody had perfected that particular look from John.

"Like I can say no to that look? Does it work on you too?" Randy asked Mike as he stretched the kinks in his body.

Mike nodded, "Every damn time. Now get on with it. I'm payin' good money for this shit."

Randy scowled, letting himself be dragged to the floor by John. "I'll never know what you see in the Miz."

"He's funny. Sweet as hell. Gives the best blow jobs. Really fucking smart. Man, you just have to give him some time. You'll grow to like him. I hated him when I first met him. I thought he was the biggest asshole. Fuck, bigger than _you_."

"That's hard to beat," Randy smiled wryly, mere inches separating their bodies as they moved in sync with the pulsating bass of the techno music blasting from the speakers. Randy didn't have to look around them to know they were developing a mass of spectators; half of them would be their coworkers. He could hear Mike and Ted raucously cheering them on. Zack Ryder's string of Woo's. Whistles. Cat calls. He supposed like this, gyrating against John Morrison, the two were sex incarnate. Not many could resist the lures of the Viper and the Shaman of Sexy. Their lists were long. And yet they'd never slept with each other. One of the lines that they hadn't crossed in the years they'd known each other.

Not that he hadn't thought about it. John was a beautiful man with a body that even Randy Orton envied. Maybe Randy hadn't wanted to go from close friends to sex buddies. God knew so many friendships had been destroyed because of it.

John's hands were on Randy's hips, devilish grin curling his lips, "If you weren't with Cody and if I didn't like the kid so much, I'd take you back to my hotel room and my Demon and I would worship your body all night," John purred, the liquor loosening his tongue.

"I can't do that to Cody."

"I know," John grinded against his crotch, the noise clamoring around them at the boldness. "I couldn't do it to him either. Or you. You'd hate yourself in the morning and you'd probably hate me too. But, hey, you're more than welcome to crash with us. I promise we'll keep our hands to ourselves. At least you won't be alone."

Randy Orton; afraid of being alone. Were pigs flying? Had Hell frozen over? "Yeah, I might take you up on that offer. I think we're getting enough attention. You ready to leave?"

John glanced from Randy to look around them. "Uh, yeah," he said, the three making their way towards the parking lot with Mike, Zack, and Ted.

"Who's the DD?" Zack was leaning heavily against Ted, sunglasses covering his eyes.

Ron and Natalya were simultaneously rolling their eyes. Ron was supporting a heavily intoxicated David Hart Smith while Natalya was attempting to keep Tyson from knocking her flat on her back. Randy stepped in, smiling wanly at the lone woman in their group of men, "I got him."

"Thanks, Randy. He's a light weight. It's pretty pathetic."

"Not pathetic," Tyson groaned, "Oh my head! Natty, make me feel better."

"You baby," Natalya pecked him on the cheek, "I guess I got Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," she gestured towards David and Tyson, "And Orton and Stephen."

Ron frowned, "You're leavin' me with the horn dogs!" he pointed at John and Mike, Mike groping John's groin without a care that they were surrounded. "Those horny freaks are gonna be at it the whole fuckin' way!"

"I'm not listening to them whine if we separate them and besides, I'm a woman with delicate senses. I don't want to see that," Natalya flashed a kilowatt grin. "Sorry, Ronny, you lose."

"FUCK. Get in the car!" Ron barked at his charges.

"By Randy love, we'll see you in a few minutes," John blew Randy a kiss, he and Mike stumbling towards the massive SUV.

Randy smiled wanly, watching Ted and Zack. Those two would probably end up in bed before the night was finished. It was time for Ted to get over Cody; the bitterness between the two friends had been tearing Cody apart. Maybe Ted was finally accepted that his feelings would never be returned. "You should smile more," Natalya commented, opening the back door for David to slide in, Randy dumping Tyson next to him. "It makes you less scary," she laughed nervously.

"I'm scary?" Randy frowned, shooting Stephen a glare as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry," she crinkled her nose. "I've only ever seen one side of you. I guess I can see why Cody loves you."

"You don't care?"

She shook her head, "Why would I? Thanks for helping me with Tyson."

Randy nodded, buckling his seat belt, "Any time." He was surprised that he actually meant it.

Maybe he could find relief from the heart ache. Maybe he could find people that weren't out to betray him like so many others had in the past. His friendships with women were never good. He was too callous, too insensitive. And he usually pissed them off. Maybe that would change with the blonde bombshell that was Natalya.

* * *

NO! There is NOOOOOO Randy/Natalya. I'm a huge Natalya fan and I absolutely love her. I get tired of the Divas being made out to be heartless bitches. J So, she's PRO! Candy. :D


End file.
